jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bressie
Not to be confused with ''Bessie, ''the friendship pairing between Jessie and Bertram. Bressie (Br'ooks/J'essie)' '''is the romantic pairing between Brooks and Jessie Prescott. They first met in the first part of the Season 3 finale, Between the Swoon & New York City, and became a couple in that episode. They will break up in the final part of the finale, There Goes the Bride. They are portrayed by Pierson Fode and Debby Ryan. Moments Season 3 Between the Swoon and New York City *Brooks sees Jessie, and catches her when she's about to fall. *Jessie lands on Brooks when learning how to skateboard *They meet for the first time *When Jessie gets off Brooks, she looks at him, and says "Whoa", showing she thinks'hes very cute *Jessie thanks Brooks more than once for him catching her, and smiles at him. *Brooks says Jessie is such a catch and smiles at her. *Brooks makes Jessie laugh. *Brooks called Jessie cute and she giggled nervously. *Jessie calls Brooks cute *Brooks comes to Jessie's house *Jessie is really happy when he turns up. *Brooks asks Jessie out on a date, and she says yes. *They were having fun on their date, and were laughing lots *Brooks says that he won't let Mrs Chesterfield come in between them. *Brooks says he really cares about Jessie *Jessie smiles and blushes when he says this. *They almost kiss, but Mrs Chesterfield becomes in between them. *They start dating in this episode. *Brooks reveals that they have been dating for two weeks in one scene. *Brooks was worried when Jessie came back from the bathroom all wet. *Brooks says that he'd rather be poor and with Jessie, than rich without her, obviously meaning he loves her. *Jessie smiled and blushed when he said this, and said it was the most wonderful thing a guy has ever said about her. *Jessie said she would hold Brooks' hand when they are on the subway. *They left the restaurant holding hands. No Money, No Problems *They were in the penthouse, on the couch, holding hands *Jessie said she had the most amazing few months with Brooks *Jessie revealed that they had been dating for a few months *Brooks admits he loves Jessie and says, "Jessie, I love you. And whatever it is, we'll get through it, together". *Jessie says she loves Brooks too and says, "Aw, Brooks. I love you, too". *Mrs Chesterfield lets them be together and wants them to be happy. *They are both very happy about this and they both hug Mrs Chesterfield. *They were seen coming back from a date and Jessie held onto Brooks' arm. *They slow danced together in Central park. *When talking to Tony, Jessie called Brooks her boyfriend. *They kiss in the elevator. *They tried to kiss on the terrace but Luke interrupted them. *When Jessie is walking into the penthouse, after talking to Tony, Brooks is there all dressed smartly and there were candles and flowers all around the room. *Jessie is surprised and when Brooks says he has something to ask her, she walks up to him with a huge smile on her face and says "All right" nervously. *Brooks says that Jessie is the most amazing girl he has ever met, and she makes him very happy,and makes him a better person, whilst holding her hands *Brooks says Jessie is the girl of my dreams, making Jesse blush and he continues holding her hands. *Brooks proposes to Jessie with a diamond ring. *Jessie is speechless when Brooks proposes to her. The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein *Jessie is speechless when Brooks proposes to her. *Brooks lets Jessie think about accepting the proproposal *They kiss. *They linked arms *Brooks keeps asking Jessie if she's made the decision yet and she says she doesn't know. *Brooks puts his arm around Jessie *Jessie wants the kids to like him, so she can be with Brooks *The kids start to like Brooks after he helps them, and wants Jessie to be happy with Brooks *Jessie tells bertrum that Brooks proposed and smiles happily *Bertram congratulated Jessie for this * Jessie tells Bertrum that Brooks is the right guy for her and she loves him *Jessie tells Brooks that he's the perfect guy for her *Jessie accepts the proposal, making Brooks very happy *Brooks picks Jessie up and spins her around. *They officially become engaged. There Goes the Bride * They have their wedding * Brooks moves away to Africa * He and Jessie break up because he moves to Africa and Jessie will have to give up her dreams of becoming a actress and leave the Ross Kids, but still remain friends. But Africa Is So... Fari *Brooks writes Jessie a letter. *In the end of the episode they left in good terms. *Brooks moved on. Quotes Between the Swoon and New York City Bressie Arc Between the Swoon and New York City When Jessie is learning how to skateboard in Central Park, she struggles to do it and Brooks catches her. When they both get up, Jessie looks at Brooks and instantly develops a crush on him and vise versa. Brooks later comes to the penthouse and asks Jessie out on a date and she happily said yes, making them both very happy. Later, its revealed that they have been dating for two weeks and are very happy together. When Mrs Chesterfield finds out they're dating, and is Brooks' mother, they try to be together and go on dates, but Mrs Chesterfield keeps coming in between them. When Jessie says it might be be better for them to break up, because of Mrs Chesterfield, Brooks stands up to his mom and says that he really likes Jessie and really wants to be with her, despite his mom coming in between them, making Jessie blush. At the end of the episode, Mrs Chesterfield lets them be together, but says the war between them is not over. Jessie and Brooks then leave the restaurant happily. No Money, No Problems Brooks and Jessie are first seen coming back from a date and are very happy with each other. Mrs Chesterfield wants to try to break them up and asks Bertram to dig up some dirt on Jessie, that will lead Brooks to break up with Jessie. Later, back in the penthouse, they are seen talking and Jessie says that she has had the most amazing few months with Brooks and they both admit they love each other, and Brooks says "Jessie, I love you. And whatever it is, we'll get through it, together" and Jessie responds she loves him too and says "Aw Brooks, I love you, too". They then almost break up, but Mrs Chesterfield comes into the apartment after speaking to Bertram earlier and says she was wrong and wants Brooks to be happy and lets them be together, making them both very happy. At the end of the episode, Jessie comes into the apartment and sees Brooks and is surprised to see lots of flowers and a couple of candles, and Brooks says he has something to ask Jessie, making her happily nervous. Brooks says that Jessie is the most amazing girl he has ever met and makes him very happy. He also calls her the girl of his dreams, Brooks then proposes to Jessie, with a diamond ring, making her extremely happy and speechless. The episode ends with a sort of 'To be continued' ending. The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein Brooks asks Jessie if she will accept the proposal, but she questions it. Jessie wants to try and get the kids to like him, so she can be with Brooks. Brooks tried to make the kids happy, by helping them, but makes things worse, making the kids hate him. Brooks keeps asking Jessie if she's made the decision yet, but she keeps saying she doesn't know. In the end, Brooks manages to make peace with the kids and helps them with their problems and the kids apologizes and is happy for Jessie and wants her to be with Brooks, as long as she's happy. In the end, Jessie accepts the proposal and they officially become engaged. There Goes the Bride Brooks and Jessie are planning their wedding and Jessie invited Tony. Brooks gets a huge opitunity to run a animal sanctuary, but it's in Africa and he had to be there in 2 days. Brooks asked Jessie to go with her and she said yes, so they have to have their wedding the next day. On their wedding day, during the ceremony, Brooks said "I do", but Jessie said "I don't" and runs upstairs, with Brooks following her. Jessie is then seen in her room and Brooks walks in and asks her what happened and Jessie apologised for leaving. Brooks asked Jessie if she said no, because of Tony, with Jessie responding ''a little and he starts to walk out and Jessie pulls him back. Books asked Jessie why she said yes to marring him with her responding saying she loves him. They both talked about how the kids and the animals need them. They both had to follow their dreams. They then sadly broke up and share a hug, with Jessie crying. Brooks then walked out and left. But Africa Is So... Fari Trivia *They break up in There Goes the Bride. *They met in Between the Swoon & New York City. *They got engaged in No Money, No Problems *They both love animals, and Brooks even got Jessie a 'get well' racehorse in Between the Swoon & New York City. *He throws darts at poster Jessie Gallery 135158 0034 ful.jpg Betweentheswoonmainpic.jpg Betweentheswoon2.jpg 10616904 763921357002793 997408267 n.jpg 10607933 619679218153199 661794952 n.jpg 10601683 460628877412283 616284643 n.jpg 10597302 270833956450544 1419167190 n.jpg No Money, Mo' Problems.jpg BTSANYC69.jpg Jessieandbrooksproposal.jpg Nommop9.jpg Nommop5.jpg Nommpo11.jpg Nmomop4.jpg Nommop3.jpg Btsanyc125.jpg TGTBCLOSEUP.jpg Jessie-debby-ryan-wedding-picsTGTB.jpg BrooksinlovewithjessieRBOF.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages